bruce is ten years old
by janahjean
Summary: Deaged bruce. All the male robins. No slash. No beta. In hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_An: the characters are owned by DC._

 _Im working on what might be the second to the last chappy?_

Title: bruce wayne is ten years old ...and he hates it

Chapter 1

"What the -" jason gape When he flung the door open to reveal two boys on his doorstep.

Two identical kids to be exact.

"Can we come-"

"Todd, i order-"

Two mouths said at the same time. One was wearing a robin costume but unmasked and the other one seemed to be struggling in an overly large batman suit.

"What is -" todd exploded.

Damian cut him off by pushing him out of the way as he stride inside. He look around before he collapse in the cleanest part of the couch and announce. "This place is a dump."

Todd flush red.

The other boy give todd a painful apologetic look as he follow damian inside. He silently agreed with damian's observation and he feel a bit sad that his estranged boy is living in such an appaling state.

Normally red hood dislike having the batfam visiting him but they all seemed to have an unwritten rule that if magic is involved, exceptions are allowed.

Todd ignore damian and startle the doppelganger when todd grab his cheek and move his head from side to side. "So...magic?" He asked as he release the kid.

"You could have just ask." The boy grumble as he rub his cheek.

Damian nodded.

Todd was beginning to suspect why robin visited him. This past few months robin would sometimes work alone at night and is fine using a motorbike back and forth from the city to the batcave but maybe damian's bike broke? Where the heck is batman anyway?

Whatever. anyway the impt thing is, he wants to see the firework when batmam finds out what happen to his baby bird and sooo... "Let me drive you boys back." He offer.

The other boy surprise him when he toss a set of keys at him.

"What he fucking let you drive his batmobile?" He look at damian with mix anger and envy. He completely miss bruce confuse look.

"Wait. Who do you think i am?" Bruce asked as he grab his son's forearm.

Todd shrugged. "A doppelganger." He said matter of fact.

Bruce open and close his mouth like a fish. He throw damian a warning look before he let go of todd's. "Okey."

"Just drive us." Damian huffed.

##

Later ...

Jason have to admit that he probably have died and gone to heaven when he finally was granted permission to drive the batmobile. He was howling with laughter as he finally put the car to a stop right in the center of the batcave's parking space.

Damian normally took things in stride when it comes to the reckless way his father drive the monstrosity but jason had took it on the entire level alltogether as he cut corners within cut corners and had Him yelling at jason nonstop. Not feeling too good, he frantically open the door with uncharacteristic whine and fled towards the railing that seperate the cave floor from the abyss. He almost heave his entire body into the emptiness.

Jason wonder if he could ask batman this batmobile for his bday. The driver's seat after all could fit huge guys like him and batman and...damian in ten years. No wonder damian needs him to drive this thing. Besides he heard batman is building a new one.

He was lost in his daydream as he swagger out of the car. He ignore the grim countenance of the boy who followed him out.

"We can take it from here todd." Damian said dismissively as he recover. He began to approach the changing room after he get rid of his mask, gauntlet and cape and set it on the table.

The other kid simply went straight to the huge monitor and began peering at the multi panel window to the side before he drag the chair closer and sit down.

"Where's alfred?" Todd asked mostly to prolong his stay. As usual he ignore damian. He was looking and prying onto everything greedily. How he miss this place!

"Vacation." The doppelganger answer while pecking at the keyboards. He didn't,not once, look where jason is roaming to.

Red Hood was trying to clean his robin monument display with the cuff of his jacket when damian pops up into the story again dress this time in his civvies.

"Go home todd!" Damian shouted when he saw that todd was still there.

Bruce frown at damian's extreme rudeness at this point. But before he could give his son a piece of his mind, damian had already presented himself in front of him.

"Here father." He said in a tone of respect he normally reserve for his parents and grandpa and even dick sometimes.

Jason almost trip as he climb down from the stairs. "What?" He squeeked.

Bruce was studying the clothes damian had offered. He notice it was damian's favorite casual clothes which is flattering and damian meanwhile was hoping that his father is most plea-

"Bruce?!"

The two kids jumped when they heard the roar.

Jason was so pissed he is going to give his father a spanking.

"Yes son?" Bruce look at jason with mix trepidation and horror. He wonder if this is the perfect time to have jason's mind snap and -

Jason look down at his father. "Heh." He said, he couldnt believe Bruce was this small considering he was larger than life. His anger died down, however he have to at least try. "Youre a pipsquek." He put both hands on bruce's shoulder condescendingly while saying that fact coldly.

"And i..." He lift the small kid by the armpit to his eye level and without warning sang with a giddy sort of sap. "...love youuuuu." He rub his cheeks to bruce's cheek and give the guy a spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

30 minutes later ...

Jason was still in a foul mood when he serve Damian his late dinner. He was still nursing his jaw where Damian hit him hard after molesting his father.

"What is this Todd?!" Damian demanded as he scoop the oatmeal in a spoon and let it drop. He was disgusted.

"Heh. Your food." Jason goaded as he turn his chair around and settle down to eat his meal as well. He had settled in the head of the table position after beating Bruce out of it of course. He flick open a can of beer after he dispose his cigar and began eating all the while ignoring damian's angry stare.

Bruce was eating well to his surprise. Jason had serve him a meal that could make alfred proud. The taste, look and smell alone made it a five star meal. He quess this is a payback after damian had insulted his second about not knowing his way in the kitchen.

Jason also had fuss Over Bruce by making him wear a napkin over his clothes earlier.

"We are both 10 years old Todd not two." Damian look incredulous at todd's display of parenting skill.

"What i am trying to do is teach this douchebag what a loving parent should do." Jason replied icily while staring at bruce's blue orbs.

"-tt-" damian protested. "Father is perfect as he is." He stress as he look at his empty plate blushing.

Bruce look warmly at his youngest while todd also look at damian speculatively.

"Heres the plan" bruce began almost three quarters done with the meal. Both he and todd was ignoring how damian steal some veggie from bruce's plate.

"- hush!" Jason interrupted with a scowl. "Your plan could wait until later Bruce. You boys should be in bed."

##

"I could take him father." Damian offer as the two boys stare at the close door that leds to bruce wayne's master bedroom. His dad's exbedroom considering how jason took over it

Bruce earlier had proceed to his bedroom to take a shower when jason offer to clean their kitchen mess. However he soon find himself being lifted like a kitten by the back of his robe and was deposited in the bedroom door as soon as he step out of the bathroom. "Sweet dream." Jason cackled nastily.

Damian caught the scene because he had decided to sneak into the batcave to ask dick for help in a roundabout way.

In answer, bruce just shake his head. In a weird way he just let jason have his way as some sort of penance for being a bad father. Besides he could take this, the important thing is , jason is back in the manor after five years.

"Let's do this 'sleepover' grayson had bragged about." Damian suggested between yawn. He grab his dad's hand and dragged him to his bedroom. Bruce was surprise that damian grab him considering damian doesn't like physical contact as much as he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day...

Bruce woke up to find damian already gone from bed. At this hour, the boy probably is already at the cave doing his early round of exercises.

Bruce roll out of bed as well to do some stretches and exercise of his own.

Later, Bruce was climbing down the stairs towards the batcave while sipping his protein shake. He spit it out when he caught jason wearing the batsuit minus the cape and cowl.

Damian was desperately trying to get the cowl which jason was holding in one hand. "Give it to me Todd!" Damian ordered with a scream as he punch and kick the only adult in the cave.

"You have gone too far, jason." Bruce also growl as he jump into the battlefield.

Jason laugh. He fought like thirty men all at once so fighting two brats is a piece of cake.

Later...

Jason cheerfully sling the two boys under each armpit as he climb back up into the manor and towards the kitchen. He was yammering about the bonding giving him a huge appetite.

Seeing their disbelieving looks he said defensively." I couldnt sleep." As he serve them food which he had prepared like three hours ago.

Jason sneakily took pictures of the two boys for blackmailing purpose once bruce is back on his adult size. Honestly its like theyre twins except for damian having green eyes instead of blue. Their haircut are identicals too.

Some mannerism differ but the food preference and how they eat it are the same. Both tackle eating as if they need to get it out of the way as fast as possible to do other things. They eat in a way to fuel their bodies to move on.

bruce doesnt like carrots while he was young because he put it in the farthest side of the plate and give it an offensive glare once in awhile.

Damian murdered his carrot by smashing it into a soup and move it also at the edge of his plate and turn a blind eye on it.

"Can we talk about my plan now dad?" Bruce said sarcastically when theyre done with the meal.

"Wait. Let me quess."Jason drawl. "Youre thinking of making me batman and youll be my robin, chumbucket." He smile evilly.

"No!" Damian stand up in protest. " if gotham needs a batman. I vote for grayson as temporary replace-"

"No!" Bruce bark as he too stand up as he glare at damian. "Leave Dick out of this! Me being a kid should just be a secret between as three."

Jason smirk at Damian triumphantly.

"-tt-" damian frown unhappily.

"And no jason, i wont let you be Batman either."

Jason just roll his eyes. He was confident that before the week is over, bruce will change his mind and payback will be a bitch.

"So whats the plan?" Jason asked as he light a cigar and ignore both kids frown of disapproval.

"As i said we are goin to keep this to ourselves." Bruce said as he sit down again. "Jason im giving you permission to patrol the whole gotham while im gonna track down the spellcaster who did this to me and kick his ass."

"What about me?" Damian ask.

"I want you to ask Zatanna's help...discretely."

Damian popped a vessel. "Theres no way im going to traipsy to Mount Justice and ask Drake's fangirl for help, Father!"

Bruce rub his eyes hard. "Son, thats an order."

"-tt-"

A mutinous silence soon followed. Todd decided to break it as he stand up. "Okey guys. Ill be goin to downtown to pick my clothes. Who wants to come?"

"Huh? Youre staying here?" Bruce couldnt hide his happy surprise at Jason's words. He beam a sile at Jason before the Bats could abort the reflex.

Todd grin at Bruce who was now looking at the floor furious at himself for revealing his feelings. "Yeah babybats. Just like old times." He playfully ruffled his father's hair.

Damian was ready to jump at Todd for being familiar with Bruce's body but got distracted when Bruce fish his wallet from his pocket and hand Jason his credit card.

"Can you buy me some clothes too?"

Jason look at the two pale looking kid thoughtfully. " this two really needs to get out of the sun more." He thought.

"So whose coming?" He repeAted.

"A trip to the mall? That had always been my drean Todd." Damian said sarcastically.

Bruce was really tempted. Jason was never this proactive in reaching out for his batfam until this shit happens and so with quick furious calculations about the pros and cons of going with Jason he decided. "Okey."

"Great!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damian watch as the two depart from the manor as a seedling of an idea hit him. He hastily pack his things and write a short note to his father before he pick a bike and left for Bludhaven.

Meanwhile...

Bruce almost trip as he help Jason carried his stuff from the apartment to his car.

"What are these? Rocks?" He asked annoyed at the sheer weight of the bag. In his haste to get rid of it, he throw the thing inside the backseat with utmost haste.

Jason almost laugh at Bruce childish peeve. He had told the kid just to sit tight earlier but Bruce insisted in helping him. "Theyre my weapons."

"What?!" Bruce eyes almost popped out of their socket.

Jason laugh. "Kidding." He open the door and slide in. He was glad the other occupants of the descrepit building mind their own business - he couldnt explain the expensive car and the kid after all.

##

Jason wink at the ladies who catches his eyes as he and the kid walk in the mall. The mommys seemed amuse as Bruce ran ahead of Jason and then time and again return to Jason's side and yank the older guy to whatever catch his fancy.

"Uh, you think this is a good piece Jay?" He said one time during their stay in a Sports store. They were attracted to it earlier as they saw a beautiful billiard table display outside it

Jason stop flirting long enough to glare at his annoying and oblivious father. He look briefly at the dumbbell he was carrying.

"Err good brand." He answer distractedly.

Bruce catch the saleslady eyes. " well take it." Bruce decided as he pretended to huff and puff as he brought it by the counter. The saleslady was amuse.

"Youre strong for a kid " the saleslady completely forgot about Jason and cooed at the young master.

The playboy reared his ugly head and preened. "Thank you"

"You carry it." Bruce declare later as he went out of the store first.

"This makes one lousy batarang." Jason joke.

Bruce didnt laugh. "Actually its yours." He smirk." It will make an even lousier bullet."

Jason was kind of touch. "For me?"

"Yes." Bruce replied. " i saw your exercise equipment at your place. Two galons of sands tied to a pole doesnt make a good equipment."

Jason was laughing when Bruce tried the flute and the music came out awful.

"As if you could have done better." Bruce pouted. He wabted to deck Jadon with the euipment but control himself.

"Heh." Jason cracks his knuckles and made his way to an electrical piano at the very edge of the store opposite the door but at the window.

"What song would you like me to play?" He asked as he sat down and press a few keys to check.

"Surprise me." Bruce said folding his hands across his chest.

Jason surprise him with a choir number. The playing was a bit rough at first but then gradually smoothen out but by then bruce was too busy listening to jason's singing to care.

Bruce forgot that Jason had mention one time about being in a choir way back when he was robin. It was in passing but now, Bruce realize it seemed to be a cherish memory as Jason sang the lyrics perfectly in Latin- no less. The voice wasnt bad at ALL.

"Will you buy it Mister?" The old man minding the store ask hopefully.

Jason patted the piano fondly but shook his head no. "No time to play it anyway." He said with a note of regret. "But, we'll take the flute. My boy needs it." He throw bruce a wicked smile.

" "

For some reason it soon became a game for bruce to ruin Jason's chance with the saleslady as they weave in and out of the stores to buy a thing or another.

Jason was desperate enough to bribe Bruce a hundred dollar bill to shut him up. "Easiest money ever made." Bruce remark as he count the 20dollar bills jason shove at him.

##

"Im goin to kill him." Bruce growl as he tighten his hold on the letter damian left for him in the kitchen. He was livid. He was actually shaking with fury.

Jason also feel a tad annoyed that the youngest bird had left the nest. Its no fun teasing Bruce if theres no audience after all.

"Do whatever you want Jason. But do not interrupt me." Bruce finally gain control with his rage as he march towards the grandfather clock.

Jason decided to catch a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tim who had offered to fetch alfred from the airport a week ago was smiling as the two made their way to the car. It was an excuse anyway to visit the manor and his family. True living in a penthouse is fun but he miss his family time.

The two discuss about the bahamas and wayne enterprise as they made good time travelling to wayne manor.

Jason abandon neatness and personal grooming like 24 hours ago as the two boys tend to the mansion by themselves. They order takeout for their meals and jason was still feeling a lot hangover when the doorbell rang.

"Ugh. Make it stop." He moaned at the sound. He trip at the empty beer cans and pizza box as he made his way to the door.

"About time you come-" he was about to crow his triumph of the return of bruce's prodigal son and stop when he realized the two men on the doorstep.

"Jason?!" Tim couldnt believe the black sheep is back in the fold and Bruce didnt tell him.

Jason seemed to read his mind as he said with narrow slit eyes. "This is a temporary thing, Replacement."

"Master Jason." Alfred although please to see the kid was nevertheless offended at Jason's lack of tshirt and disheveled appearance.

"Uhm.."

"Jason! Just look at this! Those damn imbeciles! Those-" Bruce tirade was cut short when he saw the two people he didnt expect at the door. The lack of sleep and clue of the spellcasters whereabout is taking a toll on the little bats and he is vibrating with fury. His control of his emotion had slip and right now his fury turn into shock.

"Uhm" Bruce eyes bulge behind the shade which he had grabbed earlier when he realize he have to come above to share his vexation with Jason.

"Forgive the demon child. Hehehe." Jason grab the kid and press him by his side.

An awkward pause.

"So why are you here?" Both jason and tim said at the same time bluntly.

Alfred was studying the quite kid by jason side meanwhile.

"Bruce forgot about the date didnt he?" Tim grouse. "Where is he anyway?" He took a tentative step inside and relax when Jason didnt throw him out

Jason grab at Alfred's bag as they step inside. "Out. a mission." He answer curtly.

"Whats wrong with the brat?" Tim look down at the boy who was uncharactestically silent. Bruce had followed after Jason inside.

The brat seemed to snap out of it as he look up at Tim with a sneer."-tt- the brat is just feeling fine,drake!"

He hug tim all of a sudden. "Now im going to kill you by squeezing the breathe out of you."

Jason was torn between laughter and crying. _How mess up is this family? How sad._

"Uhm thats not how it works?" Tim, 22 years of age, said confuse as he tried to pry Damian gently off his waist.

"Shut up Tim. Just shut up!" Bruce said, his voice muffled because he was pressing his face at tim's shirt. He squeeze his eyes shut in pain.

"Let me get you a cup of tea, Alfie." Jadon offer as they leave the two alone.

"Good idea master jason." Alfred agreed, his sharp eyes had already noted how unclean the living room is and is expecting the kitchen to be the same state. "At this rate, it might be a while before tim will die due to aphysxation."

"Hey!" Tim protested.

"What have you boys been up to?" Alfred was shock at the even messier kitchen. Garbage, leftovers and clothes were everywhere!

"S-sorry." Jason mumbled not looking at him in the eye.

Bruce reluctantly release Tim once he had his mask of indifference back in place. "Go home,Drake." He order before he push drake out of the door abd slam the door right in front of tim's face.

Tim sigh. Well, there goes his plan to actually see Bruce and hug the old man maybe.

He was about to go home when the door open by an inch and one blue eyes peered out.

"Thank you by the way."

The door slammed shut again. Tim was shocked. Is damian's eyes blue or is it just a trick of light?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Pennyworth, its good to have you back. Good servants are hard to find these days." Bruce smirk when he went to the kitchen after taking a brief shower and find Jason furiously scrubbing the floor while Alfred keep a close eyes on him.

Jason shot him a glare. Bruce giggle. He tried to stop it by pressing a hand to his mouth but.. He was outright laughing by the time he took a glass of milk and a preparation of protein shake from the ref.

"Really Master Bruce didnt i taught you that its not alright to laugh at people in such sorry state?" Alfred declare drily.

Jason 's jaw drop while Bruce smiled sheepishly at Alfred. "Sorry Alfred." Bruce made his eyes as innocent and as wide as possible.

"Y-you knew?! How?!" Jason was asking meanwhile at alfred. He also shot a look of betrayal at Bruce.

"Oh yes. Of course." Alfred said drily while motioning for bruce to come over. " i knew Bruce at this age." Bruce who left his meal was, to jason's shock, had followed alfred's gesture and is now looking up at Alfred. "Left or right?" The butler ask Bruce.

Bruce look thoughtful. He think all the way back when last this happen. "Left." He decided with confidence. "My right still havent forgive you."

Alfred proceeded to pinch his left cheek. "Glad to know you remember master bruce. But il pinch both cheeks the next time you use that innocent trick on me again."

"Its worth the risk." Bruce grumble while rubbing his cheeks looking peeve. Jason laugh.

##

Bruce didnt know where to slam his head as he tried to juggle four things at once. He was in the batcave and is trying to talk to three people at once while keeping an eye on the monitor.

He was screaming instruction at red hood and is also screaming at Damian on another line while also listening on the police channel and telling alfred to dictate notes. Somehow during the rest of the night he ended up shouting at alfred, agreeing to everything red hood says, and breaking radio silent to the police channel and scolded the police and the commissioner. he and damian are reduce to exchanging childish name-calling.

"Jerk"

"Tight ass"

"Bed wetter"

"Im not! And thats not fair!"

"De-"

Jason crushed his earpiece and sigh in relief at the sudden peace and quiet. He reload his guns with rubber bullets and since his goal tonight is to maimed not kill...he promised to give each criminal that cross his path at least 4 bullets each. He wants everyone to have a bad night since his is ruined anyway.

Meanwhile...

"Last time i checked its batman and robin **not** nightwing and robin." Dick said as the two made their way patrolling bludhaven.

Robin just "-tt-"

Nightwing sigh. He really wanted to get the details from damian why he is mad at bruce and this tightlipped secrecy wont just do.

However nightwing is not desperate enough yet to call the wayne manor and talk to his estranged dad after two years. Whats a couple more weeks anyway? Maybe he should just wait until damian open up.

Damian had already ended the screaming fit with his father judging by how he clench his jaw. Score for bruce for cutting the call short. The name calling from both sides throw Nightwing off. When did Bruce voice get so high anyway especially with that ear splitting shriek?

Damian in retaliation vowed to prolong his stay with Dick. Let his father stew a few more days handling both todd and gotham. By the time dick and damian will came to the rescue, he hope his ten years old father will apologize. He will make him apologize.

 **A/n: still writers block on how to get robin-bruce be teleported to watchtower.**

 **Follow me on .com**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Title: bruce is ten years old

By: janahjean

Tim moaned in pain when Bruce pretending to be the demon child had kicked him in the gonads. He fell like a tree on the floor.

"Go babybats!" Jason thoroughly enjoyed the unfair fight as he hop up and down cheering with a vidcorder in one hand.

Alfred who is beside jason calmly sip hi cup and roll his eyes at Jason's bloodthirsty enthusiasm.

"Whats the matter Drake?!" bruce taunted as he plant one sneaker foot on tim's back. "All work and no play huh?"

Tim groan. It had been awhile since Red Robin have played since he is more focus on the wayne enterprise business lately. Yeh, he deserve his ass being kicked.

"Alright babybats. Youre now officially my new favorite brother!" Jason was fangirling on the side.

"I thought i am yours while dick is damian's!" Tim yelled at Jason hurt.

Bruce impatiently yank Tim up. He needs to get Red Robin in shape before tonight's patrol and this talking is pointless.

"Youre patheric Drake." Bruce declare. "Father shouldnt have -"

Tim just simply _snap_.

"Pappa!" Bruce was crying at Alfred's stomach later. Snots and tears are _everwhere._

"Oh dear." Alfred said faintly as he pat his young ward's head comfortingly.

"Really Tim?! That was dirty and nasty even by **my** standards of fighting." Jason scowl at Tim.

Tim look embarass for making the ninja assassin puppy cry while twirling his two index finger in front of him. "Im sorry." He hang his head in terrible shame.

Bruce was inconsolable. He even began to hang onto alfred like an adorable koala.

"Oh God." Jason thought when even his attempt to help Alfred was met with a shriek and punches that were thrown wildly.

"Ill get Timtim in shape Alfred." Jason finally offer. He drag Tim away.

Alfred sigh. Maybe a change of scenery might do wonders and so he start climbing upstair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You get back here kid before your grades fell apart!" Bruce scream on his cellphone when once again what startef out as a cool polite conversation between father and son turn into a screaming match at the end.

He look up when alfred approach him with a look of apology. "So that didnt go wel as will?" He sigh unhappily as he collapse into his seat facing the huge monitor.

"Yes master bruce." Alfred replied. " the school principal really insist that Master Damian should report for school today."

Bruce grab a handful of his hair and moan pitifully.

He was still having a pity party for one when both Tim and Jason stumbled down into the batcave. Actually Tim was doing a crawl because the patrol last night had reenforce him into the world of pain. Every muscle were screaming for mommy and jason had to carry him to bed upstair early that morning.

"Whats going on?" Jason's eyebrow did an airlift when he saw Bruce pouting in the corner with both arms cross.

"Just Master damian being mad at master bruce for not being available to drive him to school." Alfred said easily. Jason was impressed.

"No, pennyworth!" Bruce shouted mortified when he heard the implication in the butler's voice.

Jason's lips twitch into a beginning of a a smile. " why dont you let your uber cool big brothers drive you instead?" He offer with a very evil grin.

"-tt-. Youre a freeloader and drake is a nerd. You two are not cool!" Bruce shouted not liking the idea at all of his kids escorting him for school. "I just want Alfred!"

Jason just roll his eyes and scoop Bruce. "You, Timbo and i are going buddy. Here ill help you get dress brat."

He was soon running upstair with a struggling Bruce.

"Ill warm up the car."tim offered with a yawn. He sauntered upstair totay oblivious that the scene is funny.

Later...

Bruce wayne was tickling Tim's nose with a strand of his hair while the latter was completely dead to the world while seating on the backseat of the car.

Bruce was ramblin in reminiscin. "...dick is the cutest of all the robins but tim...well tim is the smallest.. Is one of the smartest ...did you..." He was talking and kicking the front seat at the same time.

Jason who was getting a headache due to the rhytmic kicking on top of his lack of sleep growl. " quit it before i broke your legs to two, lil B"

Bruce stop immediately with a huff. He lick a finger and try to smoothen the worry lines that are across Tim's forehead.

"Why isnt he staying with us,jaybird?" He asked softly hurt evident in his voice.

"It would be nice to see all my robins in one nest you know."

"First," todd adjust the mirror to throw him a look, "tim is trying to catch up with the bureaucratic papers that probably piled up since he took a day off yesterday and second.." He kinda got distracted for a while with the traffic and rude drivers..." Adult you is a Jerk."

Bruce was amuse instead of mad. He slide in between the seat and sit down on the passenger's seat. He fiddle with the radio.

"Maybe we could have an open meeting once im back to my adult self." He propose tentatively.

Jadon todd doubt it very much.

Damian spit out his coffee when he open an mms from a number marked unknown. On it was a picture of Bruce, Tim and Jason huddled together for a groupie. The caption "bj tim" have a signature word play that could only come from one person who thinks he is funny.

"Todd." He growl.

He wasnt aware that Grayson overhear him. Dick's eyebrow lifted at the note of familiarity to which damian sounded at jason's name. " _What is going on?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bruce is ten years old

Jason carried the grocery bag with him as he close the car and made his way to the manor with cheerful steps.

"Oh, alfreedddd. Your favorite robin is -" some instinct made him drop on the floor before a batarang flew seconds later and almost hit him.

Pure instinct made him throw in retaliation a birdarang to where he supposed the batarang came from. It was unfortunately deflected.

"What are you doing here Red Hood?" Grayson step out of the shadow to ask frostily.

"I **am** welcome here Dick-for-brains." Todd hiss as he whip out a knife as he stand up.

Grayson laugh bitterly. "Yeah right. Bruce probably hug you too." He said sarcastically.

Jason surprise Dick with a smirk. "Actually yes." He taunted as they stop circling each other. "Whats the matter? Bitter that you are no longer bruce's goden boy?"

The fight was back.

Several ouchie episode later, alfred came back upstair after being done cleaning the batcave. He was thinking about the meal to prepare when...

"Jason todd wayne! Richard grayson wayne!" He yelled losing composure when he saw that the house was a total mess.

Dick, seeing Alfred's murderous look, panic and he cheated as he mumble a string of numbers on his commlink that override the watchtower zeta beam and have himself beam to safety.

Alfred not done with dick, grab a broom and fish out an antique watchtower thingamajig from a drawer and have himself beam to the tower as well.

The league was soon vastly entertain upon seeing nightwing screaming and running with agent a chasing him with a broom.

"Jason what happen?!" Bruce was aghast when he return from school and saw his boy sprawled on the floor hurt.

"Never mind i dont want to know." He continued before jason could open his mouth. Bruce drop his satchel and tried to help his kid stand up.

"On your feet soldier." Bruce said not unkind as he lead Jason towards the entrance of the batcave.

Jason was kinda mumbling curses all the way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gotham is in trouble. Simply because bruce is in trouble too. Red robin cant make it. The lad was apologetic when bruce reminded him about the patrol tonight. Bruce ended the call troubled.

"How was it B-man? Err b-boy?" Red Hood have so much fun making up nicknames for Bruce. He asked while lovingly cleaning his pair of guns.

Bruce knows he cant let red hood patrol alone. Past experience taught him that. He approach Jason with trepidation. He hope jason's going to make this easy for him.

"Uh... hey jayjay." He began with a beautiful smile.

Red hood refuse to look up, instead he smirk behind his helmet. "No brucie." He said coldly.

Bruce sweated a bit. "Come on you didnt know it yet." He whine trying a dickie approach. He sit beside the taller man.

"Dont. You know im not a huggy type babybats." Jason had reas his mind easily.

"Fine." Bruce spat. "What do you want jason?!" He demanded.

"In exchange for me being batman? Thats absolutely free." Jason began as he secure his pistols. "For you to join me however, you gotta wear the robin costume brat."

"Its weird." Bruce muse later as alfred and jason laugh themselve sick. "I didnt know my cape can do that." He said as jason continued to roll on the floor while wearing the suit, cape and cowl. His cape made him rolled into a cocoon as he rolled away in glee.

Bruce made a big show of looking at his watch. "Are you guys done?" He ask feigning boredom.

Alfred pull jason up.

"Nice legs, robin." Jason smirk. You could almost see his ruby-lens eyes sparkle. (The only modification he made with the costume)

"Shuddap you perv old man!" Robin-bruce scream in embarassment. He cant believe jason force him to wear the first robin costume. _Panties and pixie boots_ , my god.

"Because its think twice before you join me and my fight and c. I think it will throw everybody off." Jason explain earlier sounding logical for once

"As if im goin to fight while wearing a robin outfit. Im batman!' Bruce snap back.

"Lets go chum!" Jason said in his batman voice as he turn around with barely a sound from his cape.

"Holy cow batman!" As per agreement, bruce have to also mimic Jason's robinism.

Todd bark a laugh in appreciation. "Haha. I can believe how cute i am back then."

Later...

The two were furiously whispering against each other as they made their way to tim's place while swinging.

"Bruce. Im dying here." Jason groan when Bruce tighten his hold around his neck. After the first three or 4 times bruce overshot his swing after miscalculations due to a change in heighr and weight, bruce abandon dignity altogether and resort to clinging to Batman like a...you quess it..koala.

"My body aches." Bruce hiss. He had smack into a wall, an aircon unit, a glass window and even a gargoyle during his stunt in swinging and every time, batman just laugh despite his angry reprimand that batman doesnt laugh.

Batman and robin blink in disbelief when One swing in particular made them hang just a few centimeters from the ground and they kinda hang in there looking ridiculous. Yep, batman miscalculated alright.

Batman cleared his throat. "Uh, lets walk robin. The penthouse is just a few blocks from here." He let go and retract his grapple.

Robin climb down from his back and equally casual said "right."as a sort of truce.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"He is okey." Bruce almost sounded relief as he remove a strand of hair off tim's closed eyes. He was worried earlier because Tim kind of slip that he is not feeling well during the phone call. Bruce also knows how obsessive tim can be if he got totally absorb in a case so he had decided to check in to see if tim is working.

"Whatever." Batman said indifference in his tone as he smoke outside by the balcony.

Bruce fetch another blanket and cover tim with it. He return to batman's side. "Stop smoking." He order.

"Im batman. My lungs made of kevlar." jason replied.

"Jessshhh."

Jason grab the boy by the scruff and then the two were off again.

Bruce keep his word and remain in the shadow while Batman did God's works on earth. Without the gun, Bruce was reminded that Jason is a powerful brawler as he knock criminals out. No fancy flip and such. He broke wrists and legs too.

Bruce took into perching at batman's shoulder while brooding as batman made his way around Gotham. He was subvocally doing a report about tonight's patrol when without warning, batman pick him up and lobed him like a grenade onto a gang.

"Holy shit batman!" He shriek too surprise to change his aim and so, he headbutt into a stomach of a guy.

Batman already throw a smokebomb as bruce tried to even the odds by incapacitating some of this bigger crowd incidence.

For some reason, Bruce began to laugh with careless glee as he and batman began a combat manouver that requires two person to work. This had been like their trademark step way back when jason was still robin.

"Just like old times eh?" Bruce was shrieking as he and batman clasp hands and do some flying aerial kick.

Batman keep mum but inside he was smiling. Seriously, anybody who had wear a robin had understand that being robin is being happy, being free. Bruce had officially pass the robin's test.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Diana was trying to do a stiff upper lip approach after she was scolded by her bestfriend Superman in front of the team. They were in a lot of stress lately and it didnt help that batman have been absent for weeks. Normally with batman gone, it cause a lot of rejoicing in the watchtower but if batman's gone too long, the team seemed to fell apart. Wonderwoman for example had let her emotion get to her and the result was flash being in a cast in the infirmary in the space station. If batman had been there, wonderwoman's temper might have not flared so much.

Bruce robin who was trying to keep a low profile was hoping this day would go faster. The irony is, he had damian sign up to this so that he can mingle with superheroes the same age as he is. And here he is not even trying to be their friends.

"Im fine. -tt-" He snap when the fourth or is it third version of flash kid had tried to help him up.

Thankfully the bell signalling a break rang so bruce disappear even before someone tried to invite him to bond over snacks and chat.

He decided to join j'onn in the infirmary.

J'onn had confronted him earlier but instead of bristling or being defensive or mad, bruce had surprise him by just shrugging it off. "this is kinda how batman do vacay jonn" he explain half amuse half in despair. He still remain tightlipped as ever on how and why he become deage though.

"Hows the mini league, robin?" Flash asked cheerfully as he saw bruce had entered deeper into the huge room. J'onn was rebandaging his wound.

Robin took one spool of bandage and ignoring both adults he locked himself into the bathroom.

Diana later came into the clinic with peace offering to flash. She brough with her snacks. "Im fine D." despite being ask several times by diff people, flash remain cheerful in answering the same question. "Ill be out of here in no-"

A faint shriek that was cut halfway interrupted them. Quick as a flash, diana fling the bathroom door open and ruin the door in a process to find blue eyes looking at her startled.

"Im fine princess." Bruce said when he recover, a hint of irritation on his voice. Diana look at the ruin kevlar lined upper garment Bruce had folded in half in the sink and the wound in his side which he tried to stitch with a first aid he had stored in the belt.

Diana roll her eyes before she carried the kid towards the empty bed besides flash. Bruce was turning red as he got stranded in between diana's ubreakable thigh as diana minister to his wound. (Either picture diana in between bruce thigh or the other way around)

"Honestly batman and his kin." Diana was grumbling. Both of them was ignoring Flash who was mercilessly teasing robin in the background.

J'onn smile. He is so goin to try this "blackmail" Flash was very fond of later with Bruce.

Robin was quiet speechless when Diana escorted him to the seminar slash orientation slash initiation exercise in the gym later. Perhaps because Diana was holding his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bruce wayne aka Robin this past few days was happily glomping on the snacks he could carry in both arms as he run as fast as he could to where he can eat it in peace. Honestly, as an adult he couldnt understand the appeal of this nutrionless junkfood but the food seemed to explode on his taste bud when he was transformed into a child.

He simply evade half the members of the justice league- the women who were trying to pinch his cheeks, so unlike damian who had resorted to welding both swords every time he have to cross the corridors of the watch tower.

Knowing that the council room is empty during this hour, bruce confidently keyed in his fingerprints and with a smirk he burrowed into the space below the monitor screen.

Later...

He was both frowning at a new r&d armour vehicle diagram and eating chocolates at the same time when the door open much to his surprise. He hastily close the topsecret files and face the intruders with two batarangs curled in one hand.

His heart sunk seeing Jason, Dick and Tim along with the six original league members crowding in the only door in the entire room.

"I could take them all!" One childish part of him insisted.

"Whats the meaning of this Grayson?!-tt-" he asked while relaxing his stance. He cross both arms across his chest for good measure.

Dick couldnt believe that he is actually looking at young Bruce Wayne. The bruce wayne that was being an asshole by being hush hush over something this big.

The bruce wayne whom he swore will never caught dead wearing something this bright as a superhero.

The rest not in the know couldnt get over the fact that their cold blooded colleague actually was a child.

"We know Batman." Tim spoke softly.

Bruce had sense it earlier but he is stubborn. "Your joke is stupid, Drake." He declare flatly.

Damian who was behind Dick all this time step aside. "Father." He too was wearing an identical Robin outfit.

Bruce drop his act. One moment he was a robin, the next he is a miniature bats. He allowed the cape to settle and hid his vibrant red and yellow shirt.

"Keep staring and i might start asking for money." He grumble. He sit down again and with a hint of irritation ordered them all to come on in before the rest of the league become curious about whats goin on.

They obeyed in haste especially when the command was followed by a batglare.

"Come here kid." Bruce was smirking evilly at damian.

Damian visibly paled. As an adult, Father is more on sermon than action in scolding him but as a kid, Bruce prove to be very physical.

Damian brace himself as he said "yes father" and approach his dad.

Bruce stand up and whack his son upside down on the head. "Thats for running away"

"-tt-" damian said sulkily. He was rubbing his head as the two stand side by side.

All of the grownup was suddenly taking pictures. "Wha-" bruce tried to hide behind damian when he realize what is happening.

He didnt know how it happen (which annoyed him) but one moment he was being stared at and the next, smoke was everywhere and he was being grab at.

An _: not exactly happy with this. I might or might not pull this out depending on whether i have a good ending in mind. So far, u got any tips on how to reconcile bruce with dickie drop me a pm. Otherwise, im just gonna mark this "in hiatus" happy halloween btw everyone_


End file.
